


Jones

by atouchofprincecharming



Category: Adventure - Fandom, Harrison Ford - Fandom, Indiana Jones, Indiana Jones Series, indy - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, hostage, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atouchofprincecharming/pseuds/atouchofprincecharming
Summary: Indy finds himself in an extremely sexual situation with a female who has a major bone to pick with him.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been hours since she touched him.

It was quite wicked… his shirt open… his chest sweaty from all the straining he had done.

He never knew how sensitive his pecks were until she tugged and twisted them for a complete hour.

The heaviness between his legs sat straight up, the shaft tenting his pants and forcing the zipper to the point it looked as if it would burst. And his balls, pulsing and begging to be emptied.

“What’s the matter, Jones?” She asked; knowingly.

He could only pant in response while he balled his hands into tight fists.

“Speak up.”

“Witch.” He rasped. “…untie me…” He was so desperate at this point that even if she untied him he would jerk himself to completion right in front of her instead of grabbing a hold of her and having his way with her.

“I didn’t hear a plase…” She said around a grin.

He unclenched his hands and hissed as his hips jerked forward.

She grabbed a chair and sat directly in front of him. She had her own whip… one quite stiff as if it were a sword and that’s what she used to tap at what she hoped was the tip.

He hissed before a strangled groan came out of his mouth.

“I suppose that felt good, Jones…”

It didn’t, but at the same time it did.

“Untie me.” He begged once more.

“What’s in it for me?”

He was running with a fever so hot the vein in his neck bulged.

He shook his head, trying to clear his senses. She took this moment to widen her grin before placing both of her feet on either side of the wooden chair she had tied him to. With her legs wide open in front of him, he watched her snake her hand down to rub at her center through the material of her skin-tight pants.

“F…ffuu…” He swallowed; his mouth so dry. “Fucking…stop t-t-that…” He shuddered as he watched her dig her fingers deeper as if she was trying to cut through the material.

He groaned as he started to make out a bit of her wetness seeping through her pants.

“What’s there to be jealous about, Jones?” She toyed with him as she took her hand away and pointed at the front of his pants. “You’re making a mess yourself.”

His face flushed even more. At his age he had no business exploding in his pants, but she was making it hard…er, and he wanted his release immediately at this point.

She slowly started to unzip her uniform top and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“when was the last time you came?”

His eyes opened widely at her invasive question. “Tell me, Jones…” She cupped one of her breasts in her hands and used the other to help peel her bra away from it. “Tell me how long it’s been since you’ve exploded from a woman.”

“Go to hell!” He barked.

She only smirked. Leaning further back, she let go of her breast so she could get back to teasing herself between the legs.

He grunted as he felt even more moisture leak from his sensitive tip. He felt so embarrassed as he took notice to how the front of his pants was turning into a small pond.

“Mmm…” She moaned as she threw her head back and rubbed herself roughly through the material of her pants.

He sat there, panting with his mouth slightly crooked – and watched. His body rigid as he leaned a bit closer and tried to make out just how wet she was.

She hissed when she touched a spot that made her clench deep down inside. He saw how her hips lift a little and when they went back down they did in a circuluar motion like she wanted to grind on something real stiff.

He was real stiff, he thought as he sat there tied up…helpless.

And then there was another call from her from somewhere on the camp.

And she was up again; her face flushed this time.

“Later, Jones…” She said again.

He whimpered. “Don’t you dare leave me like this or I’ll–”

“You’ll what?” She grabbed him again and he jerked forward; his hips beginning to push forward as he did his best to use her hand as a means to pump him to completion.

She removed her hand instantly. “I don’t think so, Jones…”

He let out a strangled cry as he watched her leave the tent.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour had passed and he was so ashamed of himself. Sitting there, thrusting as best as he could forward and up off his chair. His wrists ached as the ties they used bit into his flesh.

He wasn't sure what friction one would call it, but with it he found a rhythm that was so close to getting himself off, he started to hum deep in his throat.

Sadly though, nothing that night had gone in his favor. It was a shame really, because his day had started out just fine.

"No, no, Jones..." She forced his legs down by leaning all of her body weight onto her hands. "You're a nice man... and that isn't what nice men do..." She came closer to him, her lips hovering over his, "Nice guys finish last."

His eyes almost rolled in his head as she began to massage his inner thighs. "Tell me how good this feels, Jones."

His eyes were screwed tight.

"Tell me how badly you want to come..." She was back inside his personal space.

Once he found whatever strength he had left, he opened his eyes to find her staring at him with just a hint of a smile.

"I want to know something, Jones..." She moved one hand away from his inner thigh; her index finger extending just so she could trace the outline of his erection. "What is it about me that has you so excited?"

He buttoned his lips. Willing himself no to speak.

"What's making you drip all over the inside of your pants?" Her fingertip grazed the head of his cock and he jolted. "There, there..." She used the palm of the same hand to stroke one side of his length, making sure she breathed heavily as she did.

"I've never seen you stand at such an attention..." She purred, "So thick and so hot... and so pulsing. So ready to fire quicker than any gun you've ever let off." His eyes were glazing over like Krispy Kreme donuts as the humming began deep in his throat again. "I'm not ready for you to fire off your bullets just yet, Jones..."

She removed her hand and grabbed the same chair she had used earlier in the evening.

"Don't mind me..." She began undoing the front of her pants with the chair positioned behind her. Not wasting another moment, she pulled her pants down just far enough to get her hand inside her underwear.

"How many fingers should I use, Jones?"

He wouldn't answer.

"How many fingers will equal your girth?"

He felt himself slipping away. On the verge of not being able to take it anymore.

"Tell me how thick you are, Jones." She was completely out of her pants now. They lay in a pool on the floor as she relaxed in the chair the same way she had done earlier. Raising her legs, she placed them on the arms of her own chair instead of his this time around.

With one hand she pulled the fabric from her wet center and used the tip of a finger from her other hand to tease the tip of her clit.

"Uhh..." Indy sounded. He damned himself to speak, but he couldn't stop his sexual need from pouring from his mouth.

"You like want you see, Jones?" She found herself getting lost in what she was doing. Soon three fingers were raking themselves up and down the entire length of her clit as wetness began to pour down.

The room had started to smell of sweat and sex, and how incredibly strange as both were mostly clothed.

"How many fingers, Jones." She asked again. Still he would not answer. "If you don't speak up, this won't end."

His blood pressure had spiked again. If he didn't get his release soon, he'd be sore for months.

"I'm thicker than your entire hand." He shot back at her; disgust in his voice. "You want to fuck yourself on my behalf? It'll never be like the real thing."

She smirked at his attitude. She knew no matter what she did to him it would come out in the open. He was a cheeky bastard by nature.

"Is that so?"

He nodded slowly. A smug smirk forming on his lips. That signature look that everyone that knew him knew all so well.

"That's so." He answered with confidence.

"Need I remind you of your current condition?" She moved one of her legs and used her foot to hover of the bulge of his pants. "All I need to do is press down once and you'll buck out of control."

"Do it." That was the only issue he needed to take care of at the moment. "Let me get mine."

He decided then to try to force himself closer so he could make contact with her foot.

She felt her fingers slipping wildly over her clit at this point. To watch him so ready to get himself off had her trying to slip all three fingers inside of her at one time.

"Unnnh... Jones..." She whimpered.

He held his smirk as he watched her lull her head back. Her fingers were driving into her so fast all that could be heard was the squish between her legs.

"Did I get you wet?" His voice low, rumbling from his chest.

She felt herself slipping further into the chair. Her hips were beginning to raise up now that her leg had returned to the arm of the chair.

No more was she threatening to make him come. Instead, she sat there wasting away as he looked on with a grin.

"Open your legs a little wider." He mumbled.

Within seconds she felt her lower back tighten as she opened them as wide as they could go.

"I might have made a puddle, but you've made a pool sweetheart..." He trailed on as he watched a stream rush down her center.

She let out a strangled cry as she tried to bring herself to completion, but having to stop when she heard someone call for her again.

Indy's grin only grew wider as she jerked her hands from her center and quickly fumbled with her pants.

"Better get them on before they see what you've been doing." He remarked.

She was panting harshly. Looking at him with daggers in her eyes.

"This isn't over, Jones."

"Better clean up." He motioned towards the chair she was sitting in.

"Shut up!"

She looked around quickly to wipe up her mess with some material.


	3. Chapter 3

He had to get a grip of himself… literally. He ached to grab himself between the legs and beat himself off until all was left was his ragged breath.

“Argh…” He managed to get out of his dry throat.

Pulling against his ties was proving to be no help at all, but he continued to do it anyway.

Sweat seeped from every pore in his body and the mountain in the front of his pants kept up such a peak he was certain he hadn’t been so aroused in all of his life.

This was torture.

Looking around he tried to find something that would help him with his situation, but there was nothing. Each and every place he had looked and studied for the past couple of hours held nothing that could open his pants and pull it down just enough so she could grip his throbbing shaft and cradle his pulsing balls.

Just thinking about what was happening under wraps made his stomach clench in anticipation.

Just then silence seemed to hang over the large tent… the feeling so eerie suddenly.

“What the hell…” He muttered as he pushed his shoulders back and turned his neck a little while straining his ear.

A whip cracked…so sharp it made him jump.

She sauntered into the tent, his whip cracking along as she went.

“Careful…” He warned her. “You haven’t got any idea how to use that thing.”

“You never give me much credit, Jones.”

“You don’t deserve it.” He remarked; looking away from her in anger.

She smirked at his current state while wrapping his whip around his neck and tying a loose knot. The leather of his bullwhip was nothing that could make any knot snug, but it was enough to get his attention.

“Gonna choke me now?” He was bitter and he had every right to be.

“Maybe…” She began moving one of her hands from the knot, down his chest and into his shirt.

“You’re all wet, Jones.”

He shuddered as her other hand joined into the process of opening his shirt.

His body was beyond warm. So hot and sweaty that he casted a glow and a sort of sheen. His chest hair laid flat against his skin as if he had been wet from a shower.

He began buzzing all over as soon as her hands began undoing the buckle of his belt. His hips shooting off his seat before she could even get his zipper all the way down.

“Aren’t you impatient.”

He growled low in his throat as she stood there, removing herself from his personal space and cocking her head to one side.

He looked down at himself and could see the button on his shorts staring straight at him as the tip of his cock held it in place.

“Too many buttons, Jones…” She whispered as she felt herself grow even hotter between her legs.

“You’re all talk.” He barked, somewhat wildly. This situation was one he was not winning… and he hadn’t been since the very start. “Not very original.” He fell into his usual smart-ass comebacks.

And there was where he planned to stay until she left again, like she had left twice before.

Smirking, she left him to disappear outside the tent.

He grunted, but figured this was what she was about. All this hot air that meant nothing to him. All of the sexual desires she was denying both himself and herself was stupid and uncalled for. She was playing games, he thought, as he tried to use the button on his shorts to stroke against his sensitive tip.

“Ugh…” He sounded as he worked himself against it.

In mid-stroke she came back completely naked. He stopped with his hips lifted slightly off the chair, watching her.

She held up a pair of handcuffs for him to see. He found himself floating back into his seat with his mouth falling open a bit.

No matter what he asked her, she ignored him as she sat on his lap, leaving enough room so that she wasn’t anywhere near where he wanted her to be – or wanted himself to be. Facing him, she reached around him, snapping the cuff on one of his wrists and the other on her own.

“What the hell are you doing?!” His eyes were wide… so much fear.

“Tell me more about choking, Jones…” She said while undoing the ties on the wrist she had just cuffed to one of her own. Bringing their hands around front, she rested them on one arm of his chair. “Better… show me.”

He was taken aback in that very moment. She could see it sketched across his face.

“I already know what gets you…” She used her uncuffed hand to undo the button of his shorts, pushing it down gently so his cock could poke through. “…leaking.” She ran the lightest of touches across his tip. “…now show me what drains you, Jones.”

His breath caught in his throat.

“What’s the matter, Jones?” She used her free hand to find her center. “I showed you how wet I can get.”

He watched as she worked her finger inside and all around her center.

He found himself panting again; heart-rate speeding up a bit. Without another second, he was lifting his hand and bringing it directly between her legs.

“Jones!” She was shocked.

“This is what gets me leaking…” He rasped as he used the pad of his thumb to rub at her slippery clit. “Christ…” He continued as pressed even harder. “You’re drenched.”

Her eyes were hooded slits at this point. Two fingers deep inside herself and his thumb loving on her throbbing clit.

“Get outta there…” He murmured as he tugged on her hand until her fingers were let free. Using the tip of his finger, he pushed lightly inside of her until she almost fell backwards and off his lap.

His fingers were thicker; large hands that were rough and soft at the same time. When he pushed against her heated flesh she felt the light scraping from the texture of his skin.

“Uh…” She hummed as he found a pace that was driving her mad. “I’m gonna…”

“Come on…” He urged her. “Yeah…”

She found herself trying to squeeze her legs, hoping she could prolong her climax.

“No-no…” He made a hooking form with his finger as it slipped in and out of her. He was practically raking her on the inside. “Don’t fight it.”

“Bastard…” She said in a harsh, hushed whisper. Her legs still trying to close.

After another minute or so, she was leaking all over the middle of his legs. His pants getting ruined from her wetness.

Ripping herself away from him, she landed on her feet in a way that amazed the both of them.

“Get back here!” He said in a rushed tone.

She turned around and reached for the chair she had used hours before.

Seeing her half bent and naked, knowing how wet she was made him reach his cuffed hand forward and find her pussy from behind.

He eased two fingers inside this time and pushed in a slow pace.

She felt her body begin to tremble and she balanced herself on the chair she was in the middle of pulling towards them.

“You’re gonna come…” He continued, “…I can feel it… you’re gripping me tighter than a ball glove…” He breathed a sigh.

She used her other hand and grabbed a hold of his hand that was trying to bury itself inside of her. “Enough!”

Turning around, she sat in the chair as she scooted so she was right next to him, with her legs open and resting on the arms of his chair.

“Not again–” He

“No.” She assured him. Her first assurance for the night.

Taking his hand, she led it back. She was glistening at this point and he was as hard as he could ever be.

He resumed his position as he watched her sink further into her seat. Soon, one of her hands grabbed a hold of his forearm and held on as he worked her good and well.

Her other hand began pinching at her nipples. With each pluck, he felt his balls boiling. She looked at his cock as she did so and moaned when she saw a little moisture coming through the slit.

“Your leaking again, Jones…” She tried to keep up appearances, but she wasn’t doing as well as before.

“I’ve been leaking for hours…” He told her. 

She licked her bottom lip before pulling it into her mouth and biting down.

“Goddamn it…” He picked up the pace, practically drilling her with his fingers. “You’re making a river, Sweetheart.” He kept stroking while developing a lop-sided smirk, “Here that?” He looked her dead in the eyes. “You’re soaking…sopping…wet…”

“Make me come, Jones.” She ordered.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” She was crystal clear.

He drove at her so hard she almost backed herself all the way into the chair. He watched as she grinded against his hand and pulled at his arm to get him to go deeper inside.

Soon, she was right on the verge of her release and he knew, so he pulled himself away and left her there; trembling.

Settling back in his own chair, he watched her watch him; completely wide-eyed.

“You want to come?” He raised his eyebrows. “Do it yourself.”

She didn’t waste a minute, taking her free hand down between her legs and plunging at least three fingers inside.

“Bastard…” She called him again.

He was lost in what she was doing. Riding herself; chasing her orgasm.

“So wet…” He whispered from where he was sitting. “…that’s it… up and down… in and out…” He was coaching her. “… use your thumb… flick your clit.” He leaned forward a bit, “Open your legs… wider…” He watched as she nearly had her legs up to her ears, “…that’s it…” He watched her remove her fingers so she could pinch, twist, and pull on her clit. “Ugh…” He sounded.

She whimpered as she felt herself getting closer and closer. His words were so obscene she found herself falling into a trance of pure lust.

She noticed the head of his cock swelling to a much larger state.

“Jones…” She nodded in the direction of his crotch before giving him a pair of raised eyebrows which was not as easy in her current state.

He looked down at his heated flesh before looking back at her. Her hand had slowed and he realized she was teetering on the edge… waiting for him.

Grabbing his straining erection with his cuffed hand had him choke out a sigh of relief as well as agony.

“That’s it Jones…” She watched him as he sat there rigid in his hand and all over his body. “Stroke it for me.”

He groaned as he did what she ordered. “Now leave it.” She went back to pumping her fingers inside of her as she watched. “Cradle your balls.”

He hissed when he palmed them inside his shorts.

“Take them out.” She demanded and he did within seconds. “They’re so big…” She murmured. “…so full… so hot… so ready…”

He squeezed them, pulling them away from his body. He began to leak all over again.

“Get back to stroking…” she said around a slurred whisper as she used her finger to flick across her clit. “

They could do this all night, but they both knew that one of them would go mad and for good. Already at the brink, she opened her legs even wider and found a flood rushing out of her as she continued to work her fingers in and around her soaking pussy.

Indy sat there, jerking himself at a steady pace watching her body shake from her release.

He sobbed as he found himself chasing an orgasm that he was forced to hold off for quite awhile. Now he kept pumping himself, but nothing was happening for him.

He watched her play with her clit as she watched him beating himself in urgency.

“What’s the matter, Jones?” She cocked an eyebrow.

He strained his neck and continued working himself.

“Can’t come?”

He ignored her the best he could, but he couldn’t deny that he was hoping she could help him out.

She lowered her legs; her demeanor now relaxed and almost lazy from her satisfaction “Want some help?”

He looked at her sharply. He felt so exposed and yet he couldn’t stop because he was desperate. “Untie me.”

She laughed. “I don’t think so, Jones.”

She did take his balls in her cuffed hand and used the other one to help herself sit closer to him.

He flicked his tongue out of his mouth; dragging it across his bottom lip as he continued to pump himself. He kept a steady gaze on her breasts as she leaned in closer.

Finally she brought one to his mouth and allowed him to lick, nip, and suck at the nipple.

She hissed, feeling a jolt straight to her core.

He began humming as he felt her tugging on his balls while her other hand pressed down the top of his pelvis.

Within seconds he pulled his mouth off her and told her the best he could, “Enough…” His voice shaky.

Letting go of his balls she watched as his hand picked up pace and she watched as he exploded. He kept spurting all over his stomach with a strangled cry that made the vein in his neck pulse.

His cock stood stiff in his hand as he whimpered as he continued to feel a pulsing sensation.

“There, there Jones…” She spoke easily to him as she watched him continue pump in himself; more spurts coming from him.

“Doesn’t that feel better?”

He felt his entire body go limp as he held on to himself. Now overly sensitive, he didn’t want to let go in fear it would jar him.

“Anymore?” She only touched his stomach and he jumped as the tip of his cock began to drizzle.

His face flush; his pride bruised.

“Are ya gonna untie me now?” He asked around growl.

“Not a chance, Jones.”

“You can’t leave me like this!”

She laughed as she went to another area of the tent.

“GODDAMN IT, YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!” He began hollering.

Soon she returned with a wash cloth. “I wouldn’t be that mean after all we’ve been through…” She trailed on, using the wash cloth to clean him off and then taking it upon herself to slip him easily back into his shorts and zip him back up. Soon his buttons were done on his shirt and she removed his whip from around his neck. “There…” She stood back and took a look at him; her body still stark naked.

“Just like before.”

He followed here with his eyes. His gaze full of so many emotions; raging being one of them.

“It’s late…” She began, “You should get some sleep.”

He wanted to ask her what on earth she meant by that. He had just taken care of himself in front of someone else and that is something he seriously had no memory of ever doing.

“You can’t just keep me here.”

“Whatever I want, I get, Jones… and whatever it is that I want concerns you…” She tossed him in a smirk, “…And in more ways than I ever thought before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. 3 Chapters total... not sure what I had planned, but it's all here.


End file.
